Last Friday Night
by lajulie
Summary: Luke and Leia had a hell of a party to celebrate their 25th birthday, but the next day, they're having a little trouble remembering it. Until they put the Force to some practical use. A rather silly story inspired by a Katy Perry song. Drunken shenanigans abound. Also features Chewbacca, Lando, Shara Bey, Kes Dameron, and some drunken Rogues.
1. Chapter 1

_a/n: Not only do I not own Star Wars, I don't own the Katy Perry song that was the odd inspiration for this. All in good fun._

 **Chapter 1 - It's a Blacked Out Blur, But I'm Pretty Sure It Ruled**

Leia woke up reluctantly. Her head felt…fuzzy, her mouth was dry, and the light streaming in from her windows was so horribly bright. _Gods, that was a hell of a party_ , she thought, moaning slightly as she rolled over to cuddle with Han. And stopped short.

 _That's not Han_ , her brain registered, just in time to stop herself from embracing the man in bed beside her. A slight gasp escaped her mouth before she could stifle it. The sleeping figure stirred.

Wedge Antilles opened his eyes and smiled at Leia with a bleary-eyed expression. Noticing her look of shock, he gave her arm a gentle push, encouraging her to roll over to her other side. She saw with relief that Han was in fact right there, still asleep.

That, of course, still didn't answer the question of what the hell a shirtless Wedge was doing in her and Han's bed.

 _This_ is _our bed, right_? She looked around for confirmation. Yes, this was their bed, in their bedroom, in their apartment. The room was quite a bit messier than usual – the closet door was hanging open and clothes were spilling out, piles of other clothes were scattered all over the floor, and was one of the curtains missing? – but it was definitely their bedroom.

 _Kriff, the holos would have a field day with this one if they ever caught wind of it_ , she thought. She and Han were scandalous enough in some people's eyes by just their existence as a couple; word of an extra man in her bed would make the gossip mongers practically explode with delight.

The groan coming from behind Wedge left Leia wondering what the uproar would be like if someone learned there were _two_ extra men in her bed.

She sank back down and snuggled against Han, closing her eyes. _Kaffe_ , she thought. _I definitely need kaffe to deal with all of this_. She could almost smell its rich aroma coming from the kitchen right now…

Han roused as she pressed against him, and he turned over and sleepily pulled her body to his, kissing her neck and running his hand down her hip. "Han," she started to protest, realizing that he was unaware that they had company. But it came out like a moan, and he answered by kissing her mouth so passionately that she forgot herself for a moment and kissed him back with equal hunger.

" _Again_? Don't you two ever get tired?" moaned Luke, sitting up groggily from his spot on the bed behind Wedge.

Han pulled away from Leia and sat up, his eyes wide. "Kid? What in nine hells are you do— _Antilles_?" he said, noticing Wedge. Han winced at the sunlight streaming in and stared at the two men. "Someone wanna explain what the –"

"Chewie," Wedge interrupted. "I don't remember the details, but Chewie threw us all into the bed and yelled something about twins." Wedge had picked up a bit of Shyriiwook over the years, but only understood about every third growl.

Leia suddenly realized that Chewie was likely also responsible for the kaffe smell wafting in from the kitchen, and thanked multiple gods that it was not just a dream. "I need kaffe for this conversation," she said. "Han, hand me that robe?" she asked, motioning to a bit of blue silk that was hanging on the doorknob to the closet. Han tossed it to her, and she slipped it on over the t-shirt she was wearing.

The men in the room were wearing a lot less – namely, their underwear and nothing else. Han pulled on a pair of pants and was reaching down to find pants for Wedge and Luke, when the pile of clothing he was picking from made a noise.

He lifted a pair of bloodstripe trousers off the pile to reveal Lando, who was clothed – or more to the point, _not_ clothed – similarly to the other men in the room.

"The hell? Get up and get some damn pants on," growled Han, tossing a pair of sweatpants at him before following Leia to the kitchen.

* * *

[You're alive,] Chewie greeted. He not only had made a pot of strong kaffe, but was busily preparing a full breakfast.

"Barely," Han muttered, stumbling to the kaffe pot. "Thanks, Pal," he said, indicating the kaffe and breakfast. He poured a large mug of kaffe for himself and another one for Leia, and brought them to the table. Leia thanked him and began sipping hers quietly.

Luke didn't make it to the kaffe pot, but instead sat down and laid his head on the table. "Why?" he moaned to no one in particular.

"Hey, this party was your idea, little brother," said Leia.

"I'm the oldest," protested Luke into the table. It had been Luke's idea to have a joint party to celebrate their twenty-fifth birthdays, now that they knew they were brother and sister _and_ were actually in the same place for a change. Between the close of the war, Leia's work for the New Republic, and Luke's search for information about the Jedi, they'd often been apart on their actual birthday. Leia didn't want to have a public party – she'd been subjected to enough birthdays where the party was more of a performance than an actual celebration, and given her position, she'd be expected to invite all of the top officials in the New Republic to any kind of public event. The holos' extreme interest in Leia's personal life and her security team's concerns meant that going to a bar with their friends was out of the question. So Han had suggested a party at their apartment – invitation only, with everyone in attendance sworn to secrecy ("Ord Mantell rules," Han called it); a chance to let loose without everyone in Coruscant knowing their business. He'd even arranged to have overnight childcare taken care of so that they could party without being awakened by a toddler the next day.

Leia reached over and ruffled Luke's hair affectionately. "You had fun."

Chewie chuckled as he stirred the breakfast potatoes on the stove. [I think you had plenty of fun yourself, Little Princess. Or should I call you Queen of Song?]

Leia stared at him. "What?" The song machine had been another of Luke's ideas – as serious as he often was about the Jedi and life in general, he'd been like a eager kid while planning the party. He'd asked, several times, for a sing-along machine, and Leia had relented, though she'd sworn that she would leave the singing to the "fools and the professionals."

Han didn't remember everything about the party, but he did remember this. "Ah, yeah, sweetheart. You were a little songbird last night, once Luke finally got you up there."

Leia looked dubious. She did not recall this aspect of the evening…though, to be honest, there were quite a few aspects of the evening that were fuzzy. "I sang? In front of people?"

Luke lifted his head up from the table. "I had to wrestle the mike away from you. You were hogging it." His head went back down on the table with a light _thump_. Han chuckled and sipped his kaffe.

Lando entered the kitchen, grinning and dressed again in the outfit he'd been wearing last night. "Helluva party," he said, grabbing a cup of kaffe. He greeted Leia with a kiss on the cheek, paused, and then pecked Luke on the cheek as well.

Luke opened an eye. "What was that for?"

Lando winked at him. "Oh, just returning the favor. Although not quite as… _passionately_ as you." Chewie chuckled from the stove.

Luke and Leia were both looking questioningly at Lando when Wedge came in, took one look at Luke, and went to the kaffe pot to pour two mugs. He slid one mug toward Luke before sitting down beside him. "Here. I think you need this."

"Did I kiss Lando last night?" Luke asked.

Wedge grinned. "You did better than that. You two had a nice makeout session. Although he wasn't the only one." Wedge raised an eyebrow. "You made out with everyone last night."

" _Everyone_?"

Wedge considered that. "Everyone but Leia and Chewie," he amended. Chewie started to say something, but Han pointed at him and silenced him with a look, and Leia looked at Han gratefully.

"Shara?" Shara Bey was married; it probably wasn't a good idea for Luke to be making out with her.

"She and Kes had nothing but compliments for you," Wedge said.

Luke suddenly realized that "everyone" included…Han. Luke turned to him, looking a little embarrassed, but Han was grinning. "Now when your sister tries to set you up, I can give a personal recommendation." Leia was smiling gleefully over her cup of kaffe.

Lando started helping Chewie dish up plates of breakfast food. "Where's everyone else?"

[Shara and Kes are sleeping in the nursery. I left the rest of the Rogues where they landed at the end of the night. Everyone was still alive when I went to bed,] said Chewie, handing plates of food to Luke and Leia. [No thanks to you and that snake juice you brought.]

"Hey, everyone had a good time. Nobody got hurt. And you have to admit it livened up the party," Lando said, passing plates to Han and Wedge before sitting down with his own plate of food.

"Yeah, but too bad the birthday twins can't remember a damn thing," said Han, taking a bite.

"I remember some things," Leia protested. "I remember dancing. And…" She paused. "Well, I remember it was fun," she said.

"Do you remember dancing on the tabletop?" asked Han. She shook her head slowly.

"Playing sabacc?" asked Lando. Another shake.

[Almost breaking your necks swinging across the room?] growled Chewie.

Leia's eyes widened, then narrowed. "Now you're just making things up."

Lando took another bite. "Maybe Last of the Jedi Sluts over here can help you both remember. Be a shame to have missed your own party."

"Hey, no slut-shaming," Han chided in a teasing tone. He turned to Luke. "'S not a bad idea, though. You can see stuff through the Force, right? You could go back and see the parts of the party you missed."

Luke was eating with one hand, and holding his head with the other. "The Force has a headache," he moaned. "And I don't think you're supposed to use it for that, anyway."

Leia sipped her kaffe. "Could be a way for me to practice," she suggested mildly. Luke had been working with Leia on learning about the Force, though she still wasn't sure she was interested in getting fully trained. Normally Luke jumped at any interest she expressed. He seemed a little reluctant, but maybe that was the headache talking.

"Oh, all right, little sister," he said, giving Leia a faint smile. "After breakfast."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Think We Kissed, But I Forgot**

Luke decided that he needed a shower, a little more rest, and a little something for his headache before he was ready to tackle any Force visions. Leia was about to head to the 'fresher for a shower herself when she encountered the wreck that was her living room.

She'd been so focused on her need for kaffe that she hadn't really noticed it on her way to the kitchen, but it truly was a disaster. The smell of sour ale and other leftover alcohol hung in the air. One of the curtains in the room had either been removed or had collapsed. For some reason, glitter was sprinkled all over every available surface, and there were multiple mystery substances spilled on the carpet. Empty bottles and half-finished drinks were on top of most flat surfaces in the room, and several of the couch cushions were missing.

"Han!" Leia called back into the kitchen. "We're moving to a new apartment!" Moving had to be easier than cleaning up this.

"Okay, sweetheart!" he called back. He came out of the kitchen and put his arm around her from behind, chuckling as he surveyed the mess. "Eh, I've seen worse."

Leia spotted one of the missing couch cushions on the floor. She was on her way to pick it up when she almost tripped over Wes Janson, who was lying on the floor halfway under the couch. He sat up and flinched, like a scared rabbit. "Your Highness!"

She laughed and held out a hand to help him up. "Wes. We spent all last night drinking together, it's 1100 hours, and you're lying on my living room floor in your underwear. I think you can call me Leia now."

Wes had just taken a seat on the couch, blushing furiously, when there was a noise behind them. Tycho's face appeared from behind the couch, followed by his body, again clad only in his underwear. Hobbie emerged from another corner of the room a minute later.

"Why the hell is nobody wearing pants?" Han demanded. The Rogues gave him a series of blank looks in response. "Uh…" began Janson nervously.

"Whoa, looks like _we_ missed something," said a voice from the hallway. Kes Dameron grinned at the group of scantily-clad men in the Organa-Solo living room.

His wife Shara followed behind, greeting Leia with a hug. "Leia and her boys…" she said, smiling and shaking her head.

* * *

Some time later, everyone was showered and dressed, and Wedge had basically commanded the rest of the Rogues to help him clean up the living room. Luke was looking much more alert after a short nap and a lot of water, and Leia was fortifying herself for a little time with the Force by eating leftover birthday cake in the kitchen.

Luke came in and stole a frosting rose off her plate. "Hey!" protested Leia. "Get your own cake!"

Luke's boyish grin was back. "Just wanted the frosting. You still want to do this?"

"Sure. I've pieced together a little of the party from what everyone else remembers, but Chewie won't tell me much of anything, and he was the least drunk out of any of us." She thought about that for a moment. "I think he thinks he's protecting us."

"Sounds like Chewie. So, I've been thinking about how to do this. You're still relatively new to Force visions – it could be a lot to handle at once. So we should probably do parts of the evening at a time."

"Okay. Can I finish my cake first?"

"Sure." He stole another bit of frosting off her plate.

* * *

 _So, we'll start like our normal meditations, but after we've tapped into the Force we'll concentrate on a specific memory from the party to help us find the part we want to see. Like – the song machine…._

"C'mon, Leia, one song, pleeeease?" Luke was pleading. "For my birthday?"

"Fine. One song. After I finish this drink." Leia was sipping some kind of liqueur Lando had brought to the party. It was a little like whiskey, but smoother and slightly sweeter. Not bad, really, though she'd probably switch back to champagne after this one.

Luke got Wedge to do a duet with him while he was waiting for Leia: "Sealed with a Kiss," a romantic ballad. While she was watching them sing, Han came up behind her and started kissing her neck gently. Han's distraction almost made her miss the end of the song, as Wedge punctuated the final line by pulling Luke into a kiss. "Your birthday kiss!" he announced. Everyone hooted and cheered.

Luke was a little caught off guard. It wasn't the first time they'd kissed, but they'd certainly never done so in public before. And it had been a long time since Luke had kissed anyone, frankly.

Wedge spoke quietly in Luke's ear. "Let me know if you decide you want another one of those." He smiled and walked off.

A slightly dazed Luke appeared by Leia and Han a minute later. "Leia, we're up."

"I'll bet you are," teased Han. "That was some kiss."

Luke was blushing a little, but he persisted. "Leia. You promised."

"Okay, okay, I'm coming."

 _"Paradise City"? Leia, you swore you didn't even_ know _that song!  
Well, I guess I heard it once or twice.  
Oh, yeah, that's why you kept trying to do all the background vocals.  
I have a good memory!  
Not that good, if you forgot that you did this.  
Touché, little brother.  
_I'm _the oldest, Leia.  
_

 _Oh, Gods, how many songs did I sing?_  
 _All of them, Leia. All of the songs._

Leia was draped across the back of the couch like a nightclub chanteuse, microphone in one hand, drink in the other. Luke was hovering nearby, waiting for her latest song to be over so he could finally sing. She finished her song and very elegantly fell off the back of the couch.

All that could be heard on the microphone was the sound of a giggling Princess, followed by the sounds of Luke helping her up. "I'm okay, I'm okay," she laughed, standing up again, but when Luke tried to take the microphone, she snatched it away. And then, the last Princess of Alderaan and the only living Jedi Master, heroes of the Rebellion, began having a slap fight over a microphone.

Han covered his face with his hand and sighed.

Wedge suddenly appeared at Leia's side and put his arm around her. "Commander," he said in his most flirtatious tone, "let me fix you a drink," and led her away, removing the microphone from her hand and handing it to Luke as they left.

"You know, I'm not a Commander anymore," Leia said as Wedge led her to the makeshift bar in the kitchen. "The Minister of State has no military title."

"So do I need to start calling you Madame Minister when I flirt with you?" Wedge wondered, handing her a new glass of champagne.

"I'm sure we'll think of something," Leia smiled, fluttering her lashes just a bit. She took a sip of champagne. "So do I get one of those birthday kisses too?"

Wedge smiled slyly, took her hand, and gently brought it to his lips. "Happy birthday, Madame Minister."

She smiled back. "Nice, but not quite what I had in mind." She took another drink. "And I think maybe you should go back to Commander."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Leia raised her eyebrow at him. "So what does that mean?"

"Well, Commander, the night is young. But I think there might be another Corellian wanting to give you that birthday kiss."

"General Madine?" she said, feigning innocence.

"Right," he laughed.

"Thanks for the drink, Commander," Leia said, heading off to find Han.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - We Danced on Tabletops, and We Took Too Many Shots**

"You okay?" asked Luke, as the twins emerged from their meditation.

"Fine," said Leia. "A little embarrassed. And now I know why I have that bruise on my shoulder. I hit it on the couch on the way down."

"You up for more?"

"I want to see how you went from one kiss from Wedge to making out with everyone, so yes."

Luke smiled and squeezed her hand. "All right. Ready, little sister?"

"Ready, little brother."

* * *

 _Leia, since you're supposed to be using this to practice reaching out with the Force, let's try a different way in. This time, instead of a memory, you're going to reach out for a feeling and let that connect us._

Giddiness. Wildness. Joy. _Is this what freedom feels like?_

The beat of the music was pulsing. They were still in Han and Leia's living room, but the song machine had disappeared, the main lights were low, and something was creating a disco ball effect. Tiny beams of light were sparkling off Leia, Shara, and Luke as they danced, surrounded by Lando and a swarm of Rogues. Leia's long hair was swinging wildly as she spun around, and she took Shara's hand and danced with her.

Leia felt drunk, but it was hard to tell whether she was drunk on alcohol or on the feeling, the pulse of the music, the love of her friends. Maybe a bit of everything. She searched for Han and saw him leaning against the wall, watching her with his crooked smile while he talked with Kes and Chewie. She caught his eye, and he winked at her.

Luke was flushed and smiling, drunk on champagne and the music as well. He grabbed his sister's hand, dipped her, and spun her around to the music, then was off to dance with Hobbie and Wedge.

Another song came on, and soon Leia and Shara were jumping up and down, practically shouting the lyrics to each other as they danced. Luke had moved on to dancing with Lando, whose cape was flying around almost as wildly as Leia's hair.

Leia suddenly had a brilliant idea. "You know what I've always wanted to do?" she yelled to Shara.

"No, what?" Shara yelled back.

"This!" Leia broke away from the group and started to climb up onto a table.

"Whoa, Princess!" said Han, suddenly behind her. She thought he was trying to stop her, but he was just clearing away the assortment of bottles and glasses on the table before she tripped on them. The space cleared, she started dancing on the table and beckoned for Shara and then Luke to follow her.

"Leia!" called Luke, as if he'd just discovered her up there. And then, despite his inebriation, he ran over and executed a perfect flip onto the table, Jedi-style. The group roared with appreciation. Soon, half the Rogues were on the table as well, bodies nearly pressed up against each other to allow for enough room to move.

After a few songs, Han helped Leia down so she could get some water. The spell of the table dancing broken, everyone else came back down as well and continued dancing on the floor.

Leia flung herself onto the couch next to Han, gulping her water, her breath still high from exertion. Luke and Wedge flopped down next to them.

"That was an amazing flip," Leia complimented.

"Thanks." Luke was still a little breathless. "You know, you could learn how to do that, too."

Leia elbowed him. "No Jedi recruitment, birthday boy. You're supposed to be drinking and dancing…and getting birthday kisses," she said, giving Wedge a knowing look.

"Good idea," Luke responded. But he interpreted this suggestion in a different way than Leia had obviously intended. Instead of turning to Wedge, he loudly demanded, "Who's giving me my next birthday kiss?" and sprang off into the crowd.

Han laughed, slinging his arm around Leia, and she looked at Wedge apologetically. "I tried."

Wedge shook his head, smiling at her. "You Skywalkers are such teases, Commander." He got up to get another drink.

 _You know, for someone who's supposed to trust your feelings, you can be pretty oblivious about people, Luke.  
Hey, I was drunk! Besides, can't a guy play the field a little?  
So oblivious.  
You're one to talk, Ms. Everyone Figured Out I Was in Love with Han Before I Did.  
I _had _figured it out. I just didn't think it was an option for a long time._

 _Wow, Hobbie was not expecting that, was he?_  
 _I don't think he minded._  
 _Obviously not._  
 _Hmm, Lando's a better kisser than I remembered._  
 _I thought you didn't remember kissing him at all!_  
 _Well, now I do._

Shara and Kes both looked a bit flushed when they came into the kitchen, where Leia was getting another drink.

"I have a confession to make," Shara said to Leia conspiratorially.

Leia smiled. "As long as you stayed out of Chewie's room and cleaned up after yourselves, I'm sure you're fine."

"No." Shara looked a little sheepish. "Uh…before Kes, kissing Luke Skywalker was on my dating bucket list. Never thought I'd actually cross that one off."

"I didn't even _have_ a dating bucket list, and I just crossed it off," said Kes. Shara and Kes high-fived each other.

"Is he still making the rounds?" Leia asked.

"I think he and Lando are getting cozy right now," Kes said. Just then, Lando entered the kitchen and headed for the bar.

"Coming up for air?" asked Leia.

"Your brother is really something." He gave her a roguish smile. "As are you, Princess. What are you drinking?"

"Mmm, I was drinking champagne, but I think Luke took the last of it. Haven't decided what's next."

"Here, let me make you something. Do you trust me?"

"No," Leia joked. "But you probably make a good drink, so go ahead."

Lando mixed up a cocktail featuring a generous helping of the liqueur he'd brought to the party, and handed it to Leia. "Here you go, Princess. Cheers." He clinked her glass with one of the two other cocktails he'd made, and got up to leave.

"Going back for more?" Leia teased.

Lando shook his head, holding up the cocktails in his hands. "I promised Luke I'd make him one. I think he's trying to get up the courage to approach your man."

She raised her eyebrow at him, but smiled and sipped her drink as he left.

 _Oh, those cocktails._ That's _why I got so much more drunk. It's Lando's fault.  
Uh, Luke, it's not like he poured them down your throat without your knowledge or something.  
You mean, down _our _throats. You had quite a few of them yourself, little sister._  
 _Well, the man does make a damned good drink._

"Leia!" Luke burst into the kitchen, flanked by Janson and Hobbie. "I need you!"

Han and Chewie were busy with the birthday cake, so Leia let the boys drag her into the living room. They had rigged up….something involving the table where they'd been dancing and one of the curtain rods.

"Leia, we have to show them," Luke implored. He was slurring a little. "I told them how we swung across when we were escaping from the stormtroopers, and they didn't believe we could do it. But I did it!"

"You did it by yourself," said Tycho, "not carrying someone else."

"She doesn't weigh anything!" Luke protested, picking Leia up with one arm to demonstrate. "C'mon, we'll show them." He climbed up on the table, bringing Leia with him. "Ready?" he asked, pulling out a cable.

Leia was swept up in the spirit of the moment, and more than a little drunk. She grabbed her brother and kissed him on the cheek. "For luck," she said, just like the first time.

They started to swing across, and suddenly, she was 19 again, giddy with the feeling of flying across the chasm, away from her execution, still in danger, but if they could just get to that junkpile of a ship…

"WHAT IN NINE HELLS ARE YOU DOING?" Han's voice broke Leia out of her reverie, and she realized mid-swing that this was in fact a very, very bad idea, and if they even made it across the room, they were going too fast and were about to smack into the wa—

The paws of a Wookiee were surprisingly soft, Leia observed, as Chewie lowered her and Luke back down to the floor, and proceeded to roar at them for a good five minutes about how they almost broke their necks, and were they insane?

[Wait, don't answer that, I already know.]


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - We Went Streaking in the Park**

"Well, now I know why the curtains got all kriffed up," Leia said, stretching a little.

"You doing okay? You need to take a break?" Luke asked.

"Do _you_ need to take a break?"

"No, no, I'm fine. I just thought—"

Leia gave him a sideways glance. "Luke. If you don't want to see the rest of the evening, just tell me. I'll get it out of Chewie eventually."

"What? No, I'm fine."

"You're nervous."

"Why would I be nervous?"

"I don't know. There something you don't want me to see?" she questioned.

Luke sat up a little straighter. "I'm fine. Let's do this."

* * *

 _Either the Rogues are really persuasive or…_  
 _Or you were amazingly drunk and everything they suggested sounded like a good idea?_  
 _Maybe._  
 _Or maybe you just wanted to see—_  
 _Shut up, Leia._

"Leia! Come on! Let's go!"

Leia heard Tycho and Hobbie calling her from down the hall. Shara and Kes were turning in for the night, and Leia had just finished getting them settled in the nursery. When she slowed down, she realized how drunk she'd actually been when they'd swung across the room. She wasn't ready for the night to be over, but she figured she'd better go back to dancing or switch to water for awhile. Or both.

"Leiiiiiiaaaaa!" That voice was Luke's. She smiled to herself. Shara had pointed out earlier that she seemed to be Leia's only close female friend; otherwise, Leia was surrounded by men. "That's because she's one of the boys," Kes had said.

"Or because they're all secretly in love with her," Shara had suggested.

Kes had laughed. "It can't be both?"

Janson appeared in the hallway and spotted Leia. "I found her!" he called to the others.

Luke and the Rogues raced down the hallway and enveloped Leia in their cluster. "You're here!" Luke exclaimed. "We've been trying to find you. We didn't want to leave without you." He still sounded pretty drunk himself.

Leia laughed as they brought her along, but she was confused. " _Leave_? Where are we going?" she asked, as they neared the front door.

"We're going streaking in the park," Luke said in a stage whisper.

Leia stopped suddenly, and her face fell. "I can't do that. I can't go streaking," she said, almost sadly. "The Minister of State cannot go streaking." She looked pretty close to sober, for a minute.

Then Han was there, his arm around her. "Kinda defeats the purpose of Ord Mantell rules, kid," he said to Luke, giving Leia a little squeeze.

Luke's mouth made a little "o" as he realized what Leia was saying. "Oh. I'm sorry, Leia. We'll – we'll do something else. We don't have to go."

She smiled at her brother: so sweet, so often serious, finally letting go and being a little reckless for a change. "No," she said firmly. "You should go. Have fun."

Luke looked at her. "You sure?"

Leia gave him a little push. "Go. But don't stay out too long, or…." She looked up at Han and smiled mischievously. "Or you won't have a chance to get a birthday kiss from Han," she said. She felt Han chuckling.

Luke looked a little dazed at that suggestion, but he let Wedge and Hobbie drag him out the door, the rest of the Rogues howling as they followed.

Han pulled Leia closer as they watched them go. He observed her face for a minute. "What's in your head, birthday girl?"

"Nothing."

He looked at her. "You have serious Leia face. 'S not nothing. C'mon, what's up?"

She looked down at the floor. "It's dumb."

He waited.

"I'm a little jealous," she admitted softly.

"You want to get naked in the park?"

"Not really," she said, "it's just...I don't know."

"It's not about all the kissing, is it? Because if you're lookin' to suck face with half the pilots from the Rebellion too, _I_ might have to get a little jealous."

That got a little bit of a laugh from Leia, but she didn't say anything right away. "I just feel so….old," she said, finally.

Han smiled. "At the ripe old age of twenty-five," he sighed, holding her tighter. He kissed her and led her back to the living room. "You know," he said, purring in her ear, "if you really want to get naked, I'm sure we can find some surface in this apartment we haven't christened yet…."

[That's unlikely,] Chewie roared behind them. _Damned Wookiee hearing._

"Sorry, Pal." Han laughed a little, but he seemed to think of an idea. He waved Leia toward the kitchen. "Go get some water. I'm going to get Chewie to help me with something for a minute."

 _Wait, are we going to see any of the actual streaking?  
Oh, so _now _who's the one who wants to see—_  
 _Shut up, Luke._

Leia was surprised to find Lando in the kitchen. "You didn't go with them?"

Lando smiled, shaking his head. "Streaking's not really my style," he said. "Besides, I don't want my bare ass on the holonet any more than you do, Madame Minister." He held up a bottle. "You need another drink?"

She held up her water glass in answer. "Think I need to take a break. Your drinks are a little potent." She sat down at the counter next to him.

"So, having a good birthday, Leia?"

"Not bad," she replied, taking a sip of water.

"Hmm," Lando mused, his eyebrow raised. "I think we can do a little better than 'not bad' for you." The ice in his glass clinked softly. "You know what you need? You need to do something a little wild. But something that won't break your neck or invalidate your security clearance."

"And I suppose you have a suggestion?"

"I suspect Han has come up with something already," he said with a sly smile, "but we should come up with something else. For when your Rogue boyfriends get back."

Leia laughed. "Lando, are you jealous of my supposed boyfriends?"

"Them? No. Your actual boyfriend….a little," he flirted, playing with her hand on the counter.

She shook her head, amused. "I forgot how charming you can be. No wonder my brother spent so much time with you this evening."

"I made it worth his while," Lando shrugged. Leia rolled her eyes, but she was already thinking about his suggestion. Something wild that she could do in the apartment? Hmm….

Han's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Sweetheart," he said, "can I show you something?"

* * *

Han led her onto the balcony just off their bedroom, and Leia gasped. A tentlike structure had been built over the railing of the balcony, and draped over the structure was some sort of filmy, clear material, like a cross between voile fabric and transparisteel. The balcony space was covered, but still maintained the effect of being in the open air.

"What is it?" Leia asked, looking up with wonder.

Han grinned. "A shielding material," he said. "Blocks sensors – and holocameras. In case you'd be interested in a little open air –"

Leia attacked him.

 _Leia, this is why we do shielding. I do not need to see this part._  
 _That's all right. I actually remembered this; I just forgot that it was on the balcony. I'll come back and relive it later._  
 _Argh, thanks for that._  
 _I had to watch you make out with all of our friends. You're welcome._

Given the level of noise, there was no question about when Luke and the Rogues had returned, so Han and Leia had time to come back into the bedroom and start collecting their clothes. However, they weren't expecting the group to burst through their bedroom door a minute later. They quickly dove into the closet, prompting a giggling fit from the Princess as she and Han fell to the floor and brought half a rack of clothes with them.

They heard voices outside. "What are you guys doing?" Hobbie was saying.

Lando was obviously trying to help. "What the hell do you _think_ they were doing? Get out of there!"

Luke was banging on the closet door. "Leiaaaa, I know you're in there, I can hear you laughing. We're baaack!" Han looked like he was about to yell, but all of a sudden they heard Luke say, "Oh. Ohhhhh. Sorry, we're leaving now!" and then heard the rumble of feet and the slam of the bedroom door as they left.

Han looked at Leia. She was lying on her side, still naked, a smug look on her face.

"Did you do something?"

"I sent Luke a message through the Force. I told him that we were busy, and that if he ever wanted to have the experience of getting a kiss from you, he needed to get them the hell out of there immediately."

Han grinned crookedly. "You used me as a bargaining chip?"

She tilted her head a little at him. "I'm sorry. Do you mind?"

"Not really," he said, pulling her to him. "But it does seem a little unfair. To you." He kissed her tenderly. "I was holding off on the birthday kiss thing with Luke. Wasn't sure how you would feel about it." They kissed again, a little more fervent this time.

"Mmm," moaned Leia. "As long as I'm the only one you kiss like this…" she said, as he kissed down her body….

 _Leia! Shielding!  
Sorry, I was enjoying that.  
Yeah, we heard.  
You _what _?_  
 _Don't worry, Chewie turned up the music before most of us figured it out._

When Leia and Han returned to the living room, the group had switched to whiskey, and Lando was dealing a hand of sabacc.

"What happened to your dress?" asked Luke. Leia had traded her satin party dress for a t-shirt of Han's, a vest, and a pair of trousers. Her hair was a little messier than before, probably from her tumble in the closet with Han.

She was nonchalant. "I had an idea," she said. "Wanted to be properly attired." Han gave her a funny look. Obviously she hadn't let him in on this idea, whatever it was.

After five hands and a fair amount of whiskey, it was Leia's turn to call the game.

She threw a look at Lando before she dealt. "Okay, boys," she said. "The game is strip sabacc."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Skinnydipping in the Dark, and Had a Ménage a-What?**

Luke was reluctantly removing his shirt. "I think we need some new rules," he complained.

"Third round of strip sabacc, and _now_ you want different rules?" Wedge teased.

"He's stalling," said Janson. "Off with the shirt, Skywalker."

Luke complied, but he was insistent. "C'mon, guys. It's not really fair to Leia."

"Not fair to _Leia_?" Lando laughed, taking a drink of whiskey and leaning back. "This was Leia's idea."

"It's too easy for everyone to gang up on one person! And she's the only woman, so it's not fair."

"Aw, Skywalker's afraid we'll see his sister naked," smirked Hobbie.

"Skywalker should be worried his sister will see _him_ naked," retorted Janson. "She's a much better sabacc player than he is."

"She's a much better sabacc player than _you_ are," put in Han.

Wedge made a show of narrowing his eyes at Han. "Yeah, I still haven't quite forgiven you for that one." Leia had honed her sabacc skills with Han and Chewie on the _Falcon_ , in the nearly six weeks they'd spent traveling to Bespin.

Leia had been watching this exchange with a sort of amused detachment, and was feeling generous toward her brother. "What sort of rules did you have in mind?"

"Well…maybe the winner of each hand picks one person to remove a piece of clothing. And it has to be a different person than the previous round," suggested Luke.

Leia tilted her head a little, considering that. "Eh, sounds fair. Might make the game last a little longer, too," she mused. She took another slug of whiskey as Tycho started to deal the next hand.

 _Why did you care so much about who saw whom naked, anyway? You tried to get me to go streaking with you guys earlier in the evening._  
 _Yeah, not sure I really thought that one through._  
 _Color me surprised._

The Rogues collectively groaned.

"And the Princess wins again!" Lando declared. "Okay, Leia, who's it gonna be this time?" Most of the Rogues had already lost their shirts in earlier rounds of the game, and despite advocating for new rules, Luke was already down to his underwear.

Leia looked at the men around her with an appraising eye. "Antilles," she said finally. "Lose the pants." Wedge grinned and began to comply. "With pleasure, Commander."

Tycho nudged Janson. "Told you. You owe me 50 credits."

Han gave them a warning look, then turned to Leia. "Think we need more ice. You wanna help me in the kitchen for a minute?" He extended a hand to help her up off the couch.

"Somebody's in trouble," sang Hobbie as they strode toward the kitchen. Leia flipped him her middle finger on her way out.

* * *

The kitchen door shut behind them, and Leia turned to face Han. "So you need my help with _ice_ , do you?" she purred. She leaned back against the counter. "Or am I really in trouble for trying to get everyone naked?"

Han chuckled and leaned into her. "Not at all," he said huskily, sliding his arm around her waist. "Unless you'd _like_ me to punish you in some way." He drew her close, and they began kissing, his hands moving over her.

[If you two are planning to mate again, could you go somewhere else? I just cleaned up in here,] complained Chewie.

Han raised his head and glowered at his friend. "C'mon, Pal, can't a man get a little kissing in without interruptions? You're worse than Goldenrod."

"Han. No one is worse than Threepio," chided Leia. She turned to Chewie. "Sorry, Chewie. We're just talking."

[Sure you are.] Chewie threw up his hands and left.

Han leaned back in. "Now, where we we?" They resumed their earlier embrace, Han's hands moving down to her hips.

"You were considering a punishment for me," Leia reminded him.

"Only if you asked for it," he breathed into her neck. He stopped, kissed her neck, and rose up. "Sorry," he said, still leaning in, but leaving a little space between their bodies. "Got a little distracted. I actually brought you here to talk about kissing."

She raised an eyebrow. "To _talk_ about kissing?"

Han grinned. "Since you've been so, uh… _generously_ offering me to Luke, I thought of a way to make it a little more fair to you."

She gave him a questioning look.

"I think you should lay one on Antilles."

Her eyes went wide. "Han, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

He pulled her to him and kissed her temple, chuckling. "Sweetheart. No need to apologize. I know I'm the only one for you, and you sure as hell are the only one for me. So if I'm going to kiss someone else, it seems only fair that you get to do it, too, especially on your birthday. And it should be someone you have… chemistry with."

Leia was still a little dubious. "You're serious about this?"

He nodded, smiling. "Besides, maybe if Luke sees you kissing Wedge…"

"…he'll finally wake up and smell the romance? Crafty," she said approvingly. "I'm impressed."

He snuck one more kiss behind her ear. "I learned it from watching you," he teased.

* * *

When they returned to the living room, Luke and the Rogues seemed to be in the middle of a friendly argument about their earlier streaking expedition.

"How would you know? You were too busy running from that security guard to see anything," Tycho snapped at Janson.

Everyone in the room froze. "Security guard?" inquired Han.

"You got caught?" Leia asked, returning to her spot on the couch.

Luke hurried to reassure them. "Oh no, nobody got caught."

"Why would a security guard even bother with the lot of you?" wondered Lando. "You were just streaking; it's mid-city Coruscant at the end of the work cycle. Nobody's going to call in an alarm on that."

"Oh, we were fine in the park," explained Hobbie. "It was at the pool."

"Pool? Luke doesn't even _like_ swimming!" Leia exclaimed. It was true – as a desert-raised kid, Luke was still a bit wary around large bodies of water, and tended to avoid them whenever possible. Leia was pretty sure he still took mostly sonic showers.

"He likes naked swimming," Janson said.

"We stayed in the shallow end," Wedge assured them.

Han started laughing as he picked up his new cards. "You took the kid skinny dipping. Drunk. In somebody else's pool. You're damned lucky nobody drowned."

"Why are you laughing?" Leia asked Han.

"Because I can't believe the kid hasn't managed to kill himself yet," he said. He noted Leia's concerned face, then looked back at Luke. "You didn't cause any intergalactic incidents your sister's gonna have to clean up, did you?"

Luke shook his head. "Oh, no. The security cameras were off, and that guard won't remember we were there—" He suddenly realized he'd said too much.

Leia's eyebrow went sky-high. "Luke Skywalker," she said in a tone usually reserved for wayward heads of state or misbehaving toddlers, "did you _Jedi mind-trick_ a security guard?"

Luke cringed. "A little?"

"And I'm guessing you used the Force to turn off the security cameras, too."

"Yes?"

To everyone's surprise, Leia merely rolled her eyes, took another drink of whiskey, and picked up her cards. Her tone was lighter now. "I'll just keep that in mind," she breezed, "the next time _someone_ tries to lecture me about _improper use of the Force_." Han and Leia exchanged a fairly obvious look, and Luke blushed.

Wedge and Lando were clearly the first to catch on, as both men raised their eyebrows simultaneously. "Hmm," said Wedge, while Lando gave a rather intrigued-sounding, "I see."

Hobbie was a little slow on the uptake, but he finally got it. "You use the Force for _SEX_?"

Leia rolled her eyes. "Well, now that everyone's caught up, shall we get back to our cards?"

 _Ooh, I forgot I caught you red-handed on that Jedi mind trick thing._  
 _I still can't believe you and Han were plotting about me in the kitchen!_  
 _Oh, no, Han was plotting to kiss you! How horrible for you._

Chewie had unilaterally declared the sabacc game over after everyone but Leia had stripped down to their underwear. Far from slowing down, however, the party hijinks had started back up, with the Rogues putting the music back on after Chewie had retired. They were chasing each other around the living room, playing some version of tag called Imperials vs. Rebels.

In Han and Leia's bedroom, Wedge and Luke were attempting to reattach the curtain rod they'd dismantled for the swing across the living room, but were having a little trouble figuring out how things went back together, especially given the amount of whiskey they'd had at sabacc. Leia was observing them with no shortage of amusement, and Han was showing Lando the balcony, which was still draped with shielding material.

"How many pilots does it take to hang a curtain?" teased Leia, after their fourth attempt ended in the curtain rod crashing to the floor.

"Eh, just leave it," Han said, coming back in from the balcony. A loud _thunk_ came from the living room, followed by the sound of breaking glass, footsteps, and a roar from Chewie. Lando went to investigate, or to translate Chewie's curses to the Rogues for full effect. Or both.

Han gave Leia a look, and she nodded and smiled at him. "Hey, Luke," he said, "c'mere."

Luke looked at him curiously as he approached. "Yeah?"

"Got some unfinished business, I believe." The look on Han's face was one with which Leia was very familiar: part flirting, part joking, part…something else. Leia smiled in recognition.

Luke was still oddly innocent of the situation, and obviously was not expecting Han's next move. Han took Luke's face in his hands and kissed him passionately.

"Well," said Wedge, his eyes wide. Leia looked back at him and raised her eyebrow. "Han doesn't do things by halves," she said.

It was a few minutes before Han and Luke came up for air. "Happy birthday," Han said, his crooked grin firmly in place. Luke was at first speechless, and then possessed of an almost goofy grin on his own face.

Han waited until he was certain that Luke had recovered, then winked at Leia. "Fair is fair, sweetheart."

Wedge and Luke were looking at Leia, obviously trying to figure out what that meant, when Leia pulled Wedge down to her mouth for a similarly passionate kiss. Though surprised, Wedge quickly recovered, putting his arms around Leia and kissing her back for several minutes.

They broke apart, and Wedge looked at Leia in wonder. "Commander. This is all so…sudden."

She smiled at him. "I don't do things by halves either." Luke's mouth was hanging open. Han was chuckling.

Before anyone could react further, Lando and Chewie burst into the room. Unfortunately, the alcohol finally seemed to have caught up with Lando, who tripped and fell on his face, then apparently decided to stay on the floor.

Chewie stepped over him. [Party's over. Time for bed,] he declared. Leia noticed that the music in the living room was off again, and the lights had been turned off as well. Chewie all but threw them into Han and Leia's bed, then pointed at Wedge and Han. [Cub. Antilles. Make sure the twins don't get into any more trouble.]

"Why _him_? I could take care of the twins," offered Lando, in as flirtatious a tone as he could muster from his spot on the floor.

[Can you even get off the floor?]

There was a pause. "No." Chewie turned off the light and left.

Up on the bed, Luke, Wedge, Leia, and Han were doing their best to get comfortable. Luckily, Han and Leia had a maxi-sized bed.

"Are you guys having some kind of foursome up there?" asked Lando from the floor. Leia giggled.

She leaned across Wedge to give Luke a quick kiss on the cheek. "Happy birthday, little brother."

"Happy birthday, little sister."

She lay back down between Wedge and Han. Wedge was looking at her in the darkness. "Happy birthday, Commander," he said. He kissed her forehead this time.

Han put his arms around her from behind and kissed her shoulder. " _My_ Princess," he said, mock-possessively. She turned back toward him and began kissing him again.

Luke groaned. "You guys. We're _right here_."

"Maybe they're just using the Force," joked Wedge.

Luke groaned again. "Not how the Force works," he mumbled into the pillow.

The kissing sounds stopped, and then Han's voice rang out in the darkness. "The hell it isn't."

* * *

Leia and Luke emerged from their meditation. "So," teased Leia, "was it good for you?"

"It certainly seems to have been good for _you_ ," Luke returned.

"You didn't answer my question."

Luke grinned. "Yeah, it was good. Now that I remember it."

"Me, too. So, next year –"

"Do it all again?"

* * *

 _a/n: Thanks, all, for all your comments! It was a very silly story, but a lot of fun to write._


End file.
